Experiments using brain stimulation and behavioral procedures were used to identify the neuroanatomic basis of memory and language disorders. Electrical stimulation over left temporoparietal cortical sites for select patients disrupted pattern discrimination, not naming; stimulation of the right brain elicited only anomia. In case with early injury and critical lesions, language shifted to the noninjured right brain whole visuospatial functions received lower developmental priority and were delegated, totally or in part to the damaged left brain. Early left brain injury [LTE] may promote interhemispheric transfer of functions and honor the developmental priority of language, whereas spatial functions may be assigned to the damaged brain.